A user computing device can communicate with a point of sale (“POS”) terminal via near field communication (“NFC”), BLUETOOTH, barcode, Wi-Fi, infrared, or any other suitable communication technology. A transaction can be initiated by a “tap,” swipe, or other motion of the user computing device or via a feature selection from the user. The user computing device can host a transaction application, such as a digital wallet application, that can be used to communicate with the POS terminal and to provide the digital wallet information.
To conduct a transaction, the POS terminal can obtain the information from the user computing device. The point of sale terminal can submit the transaction details and the digital wallet information to a card network to receive payment from a card issuer associated with the digital wallet information.
Users may maintain loyalty accounts with merchant systems and receive and store offers and other data from the merchant systems, manufacturers, and others. The loyalty systems may be managed by the merchant system, a digital wallet system, or a third party loyalty management system. In conventional systems, to receive loyalty benefits or to redeem offers, the user may be required to provide a loyalty card, present offer data, provide a loyalty account number on a keypad of the POS terminal, or perform other required actions. In alternate conventional systems, the user computing device may transmit the loyalty accounts, offers, and other customer data to the POS terminal to receive all of the benefits of the user accounts, such as discounts.